My Adventures In Mobius: Young Love
by supersonicman9002
Summary: This is a fanfiction I really wanna do for a long time since I actually have a crush I Cream for a long time. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story I wanna write for a long time since I really love Cream The Rabbit. Enjoy!

Me: *walking minding my own business and then I saw Cream in a pretty dress* Cream how did you look so beautiful!

Cream: Aww thank you! *blushes*

Me: Cream can I borrow your hand for second?

Cream: Sure sir.

Me: *grabs Cream's hand and starts to kiss it*

Cream: *blushes*

Me: How was that?

Cream: Aww you're so sweet.

Me: Listen. I know this might sound weird but do you wanna kiss for real?

Cream: *blushes even more* Sure...I guess.

Me: Okay then! *we grab each other passionately and we kissed for 15 seconds* How was that?

Cream: Nice. *smiles*

Me: *sighs happily* I don't know about you, but I feel that it's nice for you and me to hang out with Sonic and friends how is that?

Cream: Sounds nice.

Me: Okay. Hang on tight! *grabs Cream and I use my chaos emeralds to teleport to Sonic and friends*

*TO BE CONTINUED*


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey guys!

Sonic and friends: Hello.

Me: Guess what? Cream's my new girlfriend!

Amy: *hyped up* Oh Cream I'm so happy for you!

Rouge: Well well well. I guess you got yourself a man now. *winks at me*

Tails: Wow Cream that's... great.

Knuckles: Awesome.

Sonic: Cool.

Me: I know. *hugs Cream passionately with a quick kiss on the cheek* So what are you guys doing?

Sonic: Eh nothing. Just sitting outside enjoying the fresh air.

Everyone else: *nods*

Me: And guess what else? Me and Cream kissed on the lips too!

Rouge: Wow Cream. You're taking big girl steps now are you?

Cream: *blushes, giggles, and nods*

Me: Oh and for those who don't know, my name is Tristian Mohead.

Sonic and friends: Oh. Okay. Hi Tristian!

Me: Yeah. Just met a pretty bunny here. Ain't that right Cream? *playfully tickles her*

Cream: *laughing* Y-yeah! *laughs even louder*

Me: Somebody's ticklish! Anyone wanna join? *still tickling her*

Sonic and some friends: Nah we're good.

Me: Okay. *glances at Cream who is getting up from the tickling giggling with her hands up getting ready to tickle me* Cream what are you doing?

Cream: Oh nothing Mr. Tristian. Or am I?

Me: *gulps*

Cream: GOTCHA! *jumps on me tickling me rapidly*

Me: *busting out laughing* Awww c-come on! *laughs even louder*

Cream: *stops and starts to giggle*

Me: *starts to giggle too and then sighs happily* You have a cute voice.

Cream: *blushes* Thank you.

Me: Anytime. *grabs Cream passionately and starts kissing her softly for 15 seconds again but this time with Sonic and the others looking*

Amy: *gets even more hyped up*

Rouge: *smiles with eyes half lidded

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: *just stares*

Me: *stops kissing her* And on top of that, you have beautiful eyes has well.

Cream: *blushes even more* Aww stop it. *playfully and softly pushes my face away*

Amy: So what are we gotta do?

Me: *was kissing Cream's cheek and then heard the question* I dunno. What do you think Cream?

Cream: I dunno either. But there's probably many things we can do.

Me: True. *looks on the ground to see a mysterious bottle with strange liquid inside* What's this? *picks up the bottle and then drinks the liquid inside and it me grew strong muscles and a strong body and Sonic and everyone else was looking*

*TO BE CONTINUED*


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic: Whoa.

Others: *scared*

Knuckles: I thought steroids did that?

Me: *shocked* What did I just drink?! Tails, can you check that bottle please?

Tails: Sure. Hmm.. I can't really identify this strange liquid. But I wonder where this come from?

Me: I think I know who. *digs into the ground to pick up Eggman*

Eggman: *nervous* Who are you?! And why are you here?!

Me: I should be asking you the same question. Well except for the first one because I know who you are. Guys, can you tell him who I am?

Cream: This is Tristian! Our new friend and my new boyfriend!

Everyone else: *nods*

Eggman: So?! Again, what do you want from me?!

Me: You're the one responsible for that liquid I just drink?!

Eggman: No. *nervous chuckle*

Me: Then how do you explain this?! *grabs the bottle to reveal a tiny sticker that says "property of " and Sonic and the others were looking*

Eggman: Uh oh...

Sonic: Ooh Eggman you're busted!

Eggman: Shut up you blue rat!

Me: What should we do with him?

Knuckles: I think we should beat him senseless! *smirks*

Me: Nah. I think I got a better idea. *smirks*

*3 MINUTES LATER*

Eggman: *tied up to a chair struggling being forced to watch every Justin Bieber music video* AHHHH! THIS IS AWFUL! WHEN WILL YOU RELEASE ME?!

Me: When you watched everyone of them!

Eggman: *yells*

Me: *I suddenly shruck back to my normal self* All right! Much better!

Tails: Looks like the effects were only temporary.

Cream: That's good. *tackles/hugs me with a kiss on the cheek*

Me: *blushes*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Girl Problems

Amy: *stares at me with a love look* Oh... Rouge. Can I tell you something?

Rouge: Sure.

Amy: Do you know Tristian?

Rouge: Yeah. Well?

Amy: *whispers in Rouge's ear* I think I'm in love with him.

Rouge: *surprised* But you know Cream's his girlfriend and she's like your sidekick and BFF

Me: *walking to the girls* Hey girls! What's going on?

Amy and Rouge: N-nothing!

Me: *awkward look on my face* Okay... *backs away slowly*

Rouge: Sheesh. Amy, I can't stop you from having a crush on Tristian, but...

Amy: But what?

Rouge: What about Cream? I mean you're not going to tell her huh?

Amy: Well I dunno. I mean Cream is a nice girl.

Cream: *walks to the girls* Hi girls! What's going on?

Amy: Nothing important Cream.

Cream: Are you sure? Cause you look kind of jumpy.

Rouge: *sighs* Looks like we have to tell her.

Cream: T-tell me what?

Amy: *nervous* Well. Do you know Tristian?

Cream: *nervous as well* Yeah.

Amy: Well I think I'm in l-love with... him..

Cream: *gasps as she got a sad look on her face starting to cry as she's slowly walking away*

Rouge: Oh no. Cream come back!

Sonic and the others including me: *worried* Amy, Rouge, Cream?

*TO BE CONTINUED*

Amy: Cream wait!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Forgiveness and Kisses

Me: *confused and worried* What's going on girls?

Amy: I- um... well... you see...

Rouge: AMY JUST SPIT IT OUT AND TELL HIM!

Me: Tell me... what exactly?

Amy: *sighs* I told Cream something and it apparently upseted her and now she's... gone..

Me: What was that something?

Amy: I- um... Rouge?

Rouge: Oh no. Your crush. Your confession.

Me: Wait. Your WHAT! *blushing*

Amy: ROUGE!

Rouge: *grabs my shirt to pull me to her face* You heard me... your CRUSH... your CONFESSION!

Sonic: This is gonna be entertaining for me.

Me: So what you're saying is that Amy has a crush on me?!

Amy: *nodded while depressed*

Sonic: FINALLY! Amy has a crush on someone other than me! Thank-

Knuckles: Shut up Sonic! *elbows Sonic hard*

Amy: *covers her faces with her hands while Rouge puts her hand on her sholders*

Rouge: We told Cream and it upseted her and now... she's... gone...

Me: *even more worried* I think we should check on her! *we all ran to where Cream was*

Amy: Cream...

Cream: *turns her head to us but looks back on the ground depressed*

Rouge: Cream. You okay honey?

Cream: *shakes her head*

Amy: Cream I'm sorry.

Cream: *still looking on the ground depressed*

Amy: Cream, please talk to me.

Cream: Why should I. You were trying to steal my boyfriend.

Amy: No! Cream that's not true! I didn't even flirt with him. It's just a stupid crush Cream!

Rouge: One quick question. Why do you have a crush on him anyway?

Amy: Well one, he's cute, and second, he has a really nice personality from what I can tell.

Rouge: Well that is true. *turns her head to me and then winks at me*

Me: *blushes*

Cream: *smiles* I know understand.

Amy: So are you alright Cream?

Cream: Mmhm. It's also okay if you kiss him. Just on the cheek.

Me: *blushes even more*

Amy: O-oh okay. *gives me a quick peck on the cheek*

Me: *blushes even more*

The girls including Rouge: Come here cutie! *grabs me and gives me tons of kisses. leaving me with a bunch of kiss marks on my cheek like in those cartoons*

Me: Best day ever... *passes out on the grounds*

Everyone but me: *laughs out loud*

*THE END*


End file.
